


Shadow Shinigami

by LIUQINGQI



Category: Haikyuu!!, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Demon Hinata, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Little Devil, Random Crossover, femHinata, jujutsu sorcerer hinata, kinda harem?, megumi x hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIUQINGQI/pseuds/LIUQINGQI
Summary: Fugishiro Megumi and his two classmates/team was assigned to execute a special grade cursed spirit in Miyagi Prefecture by their Gojou-sensei and Principal. They can do anything about it except to accept the mission. While they were about to start executing the cursed spirit they saw a blur of orange by their side and they gasped as they saw the special grade infront of them slash in many pieces. That was when they meet Hinata Shouyou a volleyball idiot girl with some kind demon inside of her that wakes up by midnight.Fushiguro Megumi x Fem Hinata Shouyou
Relationships: Fushiguro Megumi/Hinata Shouyou
Kudos: 27





	Shadow Shinigami

Megumi Fushiguro, Yuuji Itadori and Nobara Kugisaki were the first years student at Jujutsu Tech who was assigned to deal a special grade cursed spirit at Miyagi Prefecture.

They were complaining how far Tokyo is to Miyagi but then shut up when the principal shuts them off. While they were infront of a building in Miyagi excuting the special grade cursed spirit they didn't notice a flash of orange who helped them kill the cursed spirit.

The one who helped them seems to be like a first year like them but of course they were shock on how great the person who helped them in executing the cursed spirit.

They didn't even got to lend a hand to the spirit because of how the person execute it easily like it was nothing.

They gasped when they saw a smiling girl with some blood on her face smiling at them widely. The girl was probably at the 5'4 height 1 cm inch taller than Nobara.

The girl wipes of the blood on her face and began to speak to them while smiling,"Is this what you need?" she show them a finger they probably knew.

It was the finger of Sukuna! They were shocked as the girl waves the finger in their face.

Their sensei didn't even say that they gonna find one here! But what do you expect from a special grade cursed spirit.

Yuuji decided that he will be the one to speak with the girl, "Yeah, that's what we need." he spokes.

The girl looked at her then tilts her head, "Oh really? Okay then!" she handed it to Yuuji and Nobara whispered to Megumi who was by herside.

"She was easy to talk to." Megumi didn't answer as he continue to stare at the girl.

He knows that the girl was up to something, then his guess was right. When Yuuji was about to grab the finger she pulls it away from them then laughs. "Just kidding!" she giggles as she skips happily towards the exit.

"Hey! Give that finger to us! We need that thing, you don't know what will happen to you if you hold that thing!" Yuuji yeld to the girl.

The girl then stops skipping then look at them, "Oh, is this some kind of magical stuffs or something? Anyways still I wont give it to you I'm gonna keep it!" she smiles widely.

Megumi was about to stopped her from getting away but was block by the girls ability. "Oya? Try some more emo looking boy, anyways got to go! The names Hinata Shouyou by the way." as jumped of the building as she laughs like some villain Yuuji probably heared on some movies.

Yuuji was about to follow the girl but then Nobara stops him and she shakes her head. "You think if you follow that fricking Hinata Shouyou girl, you can win against her?" Nobara asked as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah! I can! I can fight her because I will gonna let Sukuna beat the crap of that girl!" Yuuji says. Nobara then punched him in the abdomen.

"You idiot! Do you even remember what Gojou-sensei told you the other day?!" Nobara asked angrily.

Yuuji eyes widen at the realization then scratch his right cheeks as he laughs awkwardly. "W-Well I don't but-" he was cut or by Megumi who glared at him.

"Just listen to Nobara, Yuuji." A minutes of silence as the think about how will they going to get the finger of Sukuna from the girl.

Megumi gritted his teeth while

remembering the name of the girl. They can't do anything right now as all they can do was to call their Gojou-sensei for help.


End file.
